How I Survived the Afterlife
by SpeedinGuyRcR24
Summary: I had this crazy dream that I just had to tell people. There are lots of crazy adventures with the entirety of SSS battlefront.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! The purpose of this story is so I can amuse people with my imagination. All characters are based on the characters from the show. THIS IS AN Angel Beats! AND REAL LIFE CROSSOVER**

**This is a set up chapter. I guess you can call it that. This is my first fic ever. I know im not the best of writers but remember this its the thought that counts. So I would like to know if I wrote the characters well. Oh yeah I got this fic idea from my dream I had. And there is one character you can't tell me how good or bad I wrote them because he is me. It is a crossover between Angel Beats and real life after all lol. But anyway heres the begining of the fic. Oh yeah it will be weekly updated on sat or sun becaus2 during the week im busy writing haha bu yeah you heard me ramble enogh so lets break the ice with it** **already.**

It all started when I woke up in this forest. I didn't know where this forest was. All I knew was that there was a nearby school. When I heard the school bells ring, I turned and headed in that direction. As I was walking I decided to take into account what I was wearing. I was wearing a track suit to a high school I did not recognize. Then I started seeing that the trees were getting thinner until I stumbled upon the nearby school. It was the same school of the suit I was wearing. I immediately thought I had amnesia. Though at the same time I had this strange felling that told me to go to t be rooftop of the school. So I went. Somehow completly knowing how to get there. It was this time that I thought I should see what was in the general vicinity. I saw the track, football field, baseball field, and the sports storage shed. But no one was outside. This led me to think that school was still in session.

The final bell startled me. That was when I decided it was best for me to leavel I was heading down the stairs and that was when I ran into her. Thats right I ran into a pink/purple haired girl that reminds me alot of this one girl I heard about that is ecentric.

**so hows that as a builder? I know pretty crappy. Sorry its so short I just dont feel like I should go farther because I need a chapter break. But anyway this will get much better and longer as I continue. I hope you criticize me a whole bunch so that I may become a better writer. So with that said you will meet all the others next chapter. And yes it will always be from my POV unless otherwise stated. Peace out from the Speeding Guy. Racer #24.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I just realized the last chapter was way shorter than it looked like last night... so I guess I will make the exception of updating right away... Just as I promised... Meet SSS battlefront members. And I hope I write the character so you feel like they are themselves... Here's Chapter 2...**

"Oh I'm sorry" I said as I bumped into a beautiful girl.

"It's okay but could you get out of my way? I'm kind of in a hurry." The unidentified beautiful girl said.

"Okay continue on"

I continued on and for some reason I was compelled to go to the track.

When I got to the track a few people called me over. They were wearing the same track suit I was wearing. So I guessed it must have been practice time. I decided to join them for the brutal practice. Some reason I felt like I didn't belong though. This is when I started questioning myself. You know the thing about not knowing what the heck I'm doing here. But eventually I gave up talking to myself in my mind. I decided I would just go with the flow. So I ran my heart out.

When we were finally done with that run until you drop practice, I had no idea of what to do next. It was starting to get dark. I saw dorms on this high school campus... Wait a second dorms on a high school campus... any way I thought I lived in one but of course there is that amnesia thing going on. So I decided it was best to go and ask the principal of this place if I lived here or not. And if so which one did I live in. The school was empty so I assumed everyone went home or to their dorms. It felt very weird walking through an empty high school and on top of that I was walking to the principal's office. I finally made it to the office. I reached for the knob, and that was when I was hit by a giant hammer. It sent me flying out the nearby window and killed me.

Or so I thought...

* * *

I woke up on a couch. I remember getting hit by a giant hammer that I thought killed me. At least I should have died. So why was I here? This room looked like an office but it didn't have that feel. And there were a bunch of people here. A couple arguing. A girl in the corner even said "How foolish."

Suddenly I recognized one of them. It was that pink/purple haired chick that I bumped into earlier. I asked "What is this place?"

All of a sudden everyone stopped, and looked at me. It was as if I was an interesting story to them because they all hushed and gathered around me. That girl I ran into had a hint of surprisement in her eyes. She then ran at me and started interrogating me.

"Just who are you?"

"Why did you try invading our base?"

I quickly interrupted "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Chill man. I was just trying to find the principal to ask him a few questions. I honestly did not think this place was a secret lair or anything. I swear to god."

She jumped when I said god.

"Don't you know you are DEAD? Because obviously you aren't an NPC."

"NPC?"

"Yea as in Non Player Character from video games. But this place isn't a video game it's the afterlife."

"Wait you weren't joking on the whole DEAD thing?"

"Nope. Were the SSS Battlefront. We're here because God treated us wrong in our past lives. He gave us the worst life we could have asked for. We want to give him a stern talking and beating for putting us through that."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you are trying to defy God?"

"Yes as of right now our main enemy is Angel. Who I am sure will lead us to God."

"Ok that doesn't explain how I'm not dead from that hammer."

"Easy you don't die in the afterlife."

"Ok so why am I here in this room?"

"You set off our trap and we knew you weren't an NPC so we wanted to recruit you for our Battlefront."

"What do you guys even do in this battlefront? Wait recruit me?"

"Yes recruit you. And I've told you that we are battling God."

"Ok let's say hypothetically I was to refuse your recruitment, what would you do?"

"We wouldn't do anything. You would get obliterated by God."

"Obliterated?"

"Yea doing what you are supposed to do in this world."

"Okay so if I don't join you will vanish?"

"Plainly put. Yes."

"Okay. I'm just going to go with the flow and join you guys. By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Yuri, but you can call me Yurippe. As for the others I'll let them introduce themselves."

"I'm Otonashi." Said a red haired guy.

"I'm Hinata." Said this blue haired dude.

Then this dude stripped off his shirt saying "I'm Takamatsu"

Then this guy that looked like they were on the student council said "I'm Naoi"

"This is so stupid. I'm Shiina." she said as she was balancing a broom on her ring finger.

"Yusa" said this blond chick.

"Fujimaki" said another dude.

Then this blind folded dude started break dancing and said "TK, dude. Let's make peace." then he went back to break dancing

This muscular man then said "I'm Matsushita the Fifth"

This fragile looking guy then said. "O-Oyama is my name"

Then this nerd looking kid stood up and said "You can call me Christ"

"Shut up Takeyama" Yurippe barked.

And finally this dude with a long axe looking thing jumped up and said "I'm Noda. You got smashed by my hammer. By the way what's your name?"

Now that he mentions that, I don't remember. "K-Kyon"

"Nice to meet you Kyon! There are four other but they are at band rehearsal so you will meet them later but for now let's get ready for your first mission!" said Yurippe.

**Ok. How's tat for a longer chapter? But any way I'll get better at writing like the characters and well go on more adventures. Oh yea my name is Kyon because I want to keep my real name private. It's not like I'm crossing over with Haruhi Suzumiya or anything. But until next time, Peace out from Speeding Guy. Racer #24.**


End file.
